Just Make it Home
by Lukeyboy1589
Summary: Team CFVY is sent on a seemingly simple mission, but things take a turn for the worst and they're forced into an almost constant fight for their lives.


Three days, three days of almost constant combat, what was supposed to be hardly more than a scouting mission had turned into a fight for their lives. Team CFVY thought they could handle it, what with being more experienced hunters, the mission should've been a breeze, they would've been back the day before. By the time they'd reached their designated coordinates, the Sanguinis Canyon, they'd already fought scores of Grimm. What they found their made their previous encounters seem like child's play.

The walls of the canyon were riddled with caves, each holding its own little batch of the black beasts. Ursas, Beowolves, Borbatusks, Deathstalkers, Nevermores, and numerous other variants all skulked amongst the rocks. CFVY had kept their distance, they knew they were outmatched, they took photos from their scrolls and wrote down what they could. They were too focused on the canyon to notice a couple of Beowolves had maneuvered behind the team.

Before the hunters even realized they were there, a loud, deep howl was uttered from one of the beasts. It was almost in slow motion, Fox dealt with the wolves, crushing their skulls with his gauntlets. He turned to see a river of black pouring from the canyon, his team was already running, they knew it'd be suicide to take them on there. They sprinted for god knows how long, the rocky terrain became grass at some point, eventually they were running through a dense forest. Their auras were draining from the use of energy.

They came across an old ruin, a tower. Not missing the opportunity, the team took shelter in it immediately. The place was surrounded by trees, they would probably expect some small cliff or outcropping close by. That's how the ancients built their civilizations, exactly the way they lived, with their backs against the walls, trying to keep the Grimm at bay. And here it was, being used again for the same purpose hundreds of years later.

They rested at the top of the tower, Velvet took first watch, mostly because she insisted and the others were too tired to argue. She didn't need her night vision to know the Grimm were lurking below, there were enough glowing, red orbs below them they could've been spotted miles away. Luckily, they'd thinned out along the way, but there were still enough to make it very difficult for the team to make it back to Beacon alive. A Nevermore screeched in the distance. At least it hasn't seen us yet, she thought.

She'd been on watch for a couple of hours when she heard one of her teammates walking to her. A familiar green robe appeared in the corner of her eye. "You should get some rest." Yatsuhashi suggested. "I'm fine, Yat. You should get some more, you're gonna need it." she said. "No you're not, you seem like you're about to pass out. There's no point to someone being on watch anyway, they don't really know we're here, otherwise they'd've tried to get up here. Now come on, rest." He stood, and walked back to his cot. Velvet followed, Yatsuhashi had already set her cot out. Velvet lay next to her partner. "I'm scared." she told him.

"We're all scared, I'm terrified. I almost soiled myself when I saw all those Grimm running out of the canyon." He added. Velvet remained silent. "We'll make it out of here, Velv, all of us. Surely the Grimm will be thinned out by tomorrow." Velvet gave no answer, her breathing became deep and consistent. Yatsuhashi smiled a bit. "Goodnight, Velvet."

Velvet was shaken awake, she opened her eyes to see Coco. "Wake up, buttercup. Get some breakfast, we're moving in ten minutes." Velvet grunted. Fox handed her some rations. "So, you got a plan?" Velvet asked. "Kinda sorta, yeah," Coco answered peering over the edge of the tower, a few Grimm were lurking below. "we'll all stick together, no way we'll be able to go it in pairs or alone. As you all know, we're not close enough to any civilization to contact each other via scroll unless we're in close proximity, so I've already sent you coordinates of our potential extraction point in case something happens. That way we all have the coordinates no matter what." She said, grimly.

They each looked at their scrolls. "Fifteen miles?" Fox asked, Coco nodded. "It'll be tough, I know. But while we're in this tower and there are a few Grimm below us, I have an idea of how we can get rid of a few." She added. "And how do you propose we do that?" Fox asked. "Velvet, be a dear and get me a few crystals." Coco requested. Velvet complied, handing Coco some of the larger ones. She let them finish their meals and pack up their camp.

Coco changed her handbag into it's machine gun form. "Everyone ready?" The team nodded in unison. "Alrighty then." Coco dropped a few crystals from the tower, landing them right next to what was left of the outer structure. She took aim and fired, the explosion shook the building, they could feel it collapsing around them. "Let's go, people!" She shouted, taking a running start before jumping off, her team followed close behind.


End file.
